GenesisReset: Final Phase
by ThePseudoWriter
Summary: It has been 4 years. For 4 long years Shu always had one thing missing, her, the girl who gave up her life for him. For 4 years he has been mourning her death while the world moved forward. For 4 years he was once more alone...but it was all coming to an end.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Guilty Crown fanfic and also full of a bunch of other firsts. This will be from Ouma-sama's POV.**

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **I do not own Guilty Crown**

《Genesis-Reset: Final Phase》

4 years after the 4th Apocalypse...

I took my things from the park and walked back to my house, a small cozy apartment far from where Loop 7 once was. The walls of death had long fallen and the new government had been good at managing itself so far. The economy could at the least be said to be better than during GHQ's days. Da'ath was long gone, from what I heard in the news, the biggest mass-suicide in history.

But as for me, I was alone... again. Yahiro and the rest had their lives to get to. Yahiro was an entrepreneur, Tsugumi a teacher, and Ayase was an Endlave Pilot in the new SDF. I got a job at EGOIST using my experience in the film club and a college course. They'd picked up so many new young artists, but in my opinion, not one of them was even close to... _her_.

All I had left of Inori were several pictures, quite useless considering I'm blind and her last song. I'd salvaged the pieces when the original broke, for...reasons. _Departures_ , _her last song..._ I thought then felt myself bumping into something hard.

"Oof..." it was my door, next to it was a sign in braille "Ouma"

The apartment had everything I needed to survive, a bathroom, kitchen, dining room, bedroom...two bedrooms. When I bought this place, fate decided to make a bad joke by ensuring that this was the only available place and tortured me with my own loneliness each time I accidentally walked into the second bedroom.

I proceeded to do my evening routine and head off to bed. Ayase called before I went to bed and we chatted about a few things, lifting my mood at least a bit. Eventually that came to an end, and I was once again alone as I dozed off. Little would I know that that would be one of the last night I would have to.

My dream was like it always was. Inori and I, spending time together, but I never realized it was a dream until it was too late. And she would once more disappear into the darkness. But this time was different, I already knew it was a dream. And before it was over I held her tightly, as if my life depended on it. I knew that this was stupid, clinging to her when she would disappear anyway.

"Shu..." she said. It was strange, different from the other times she spoke, it seemed... _real_

"Inori?"

"Nee Shu, don't be sad I'll always be...by your side. So don't cry Shu" I couldn't see her expression but I could feel tears stream down onto my shoulder. But ahead of me I saw light. I didn't realize til then, but Inori wasn't there, but in the light.

"INORI! Don't go! Don't leave me again!" I ran into the light, still knowing it was stupid but I didn't care

"Shu, I'm always with you." She said and closed her eyes. She smiled and sang but I kept running.

 _Mou anata kara aisareru..._

"INORI! Take me with you!

 _Hanasanai de gyutto...nemuru no!_

I finally reached her but I was unable to move. She lifted my chin with her hand and said...

"Shu, keep living, _for me_ , it's selfish. I know, but stop crying." She said with a smile as she wiped the tears from my cheeks

The light dissipated and revealed the sigil... _The Power of Kings..._ it glowed and so did Inori.

" _Sayonara, Shu"_ the light disappeared and I woke up.

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I got dressed and ran outside. _I have to find her._ I ran a route I followed for months following the incident.

There I was, in the middle of the ruins of the GHQ tower. The wind blew calmly throughout the ruins, when I thought I saw something. Pink hair... _Inori_. I ran and pulled her into my arms. _Is it really-_

"Shu-" it wasn't her voice

"Ayase...how did-"

"Tsugumi linked my phone to a microphone in your room. Also, eh...Shu, your arms" I suddenly came to my senses and let go. I imagined myself as red as a tomato by then.

"Why are you here Ayase?"

"For you, dummy"

"But, why me? Why would you come for me? I'm-" she put her arms around me and embraced me like I had just earlier "Ayase..."

"Because I hate seeing you like this, Shu, you saved all of us. Yet you're the one that got the least out of it, if anything. "

"What can I do about it? The only reason I got into that blood bath was for Inori, for me to do everything but save her is-"

"But you saved us, you saved the world, you saved... _me_." I could feel where this was going. She let go of me "Shu, I-"

"Let me stop you there, what about Gai?" I asked

"I've already moved on, I want to help you do that, Shu-"

"Ayase, but-"

"I know, Inori right?"

I only nodded in response

"I know I'll never be able to take your place in your heart, but even so I'll give you the love I would've given Gai...so please, Shu"

Suddenly I felt something, as if my heart actually felt warm.

"Shu...please, I love you."

I chuckled "Apparently, when I took your void your heart stuck to it, and it's still here in me. So, okay." I heard her cry. "You sure you're alright? " I asked.

"Of course, Shu" She came at me with a hug again this time, looser, more... tender.

"Ayase, um...can you stay with me tonight?" I asked

"Um..." then I looked back to a popular anime from the 2010s* upon realizing she might have seen an unintentional reference I could feel the blood rush into my cheeks.

"I didn't mean it like that! Just, er..."

"It's OK Shu, I get what you're trying to say."

"You knew about it too?"

"How couldn't I? Tsugumi might as well be the biggest post-apocalypse otaku out there. I swear she even has a copy of Boku no Pico**"

We laughed and talked a bit more. Then walked home, to my home with hands interlaced. It was the first time I hadn't been alone in years. I had another dream of Inori, but it was so much more different than all the others I'd had.

Inori was standing in front of the sigil of my power again, a maple leaf.

"Inori, you hate me don't you..."

"No Shu, I could never hate you."

"Then, how do you feel? "

"I'm glad, you've finally stopped hurting yourself."

"Wait, it's a long shot, but were you behind that feeling earlier?"

"Yes Shu, it was actually more me kicking you. I have no idea why that happened."

I chuckled.

"Shu, you can let go now. I will never hate you for it. "

"Inori..." Light then began to eminate from the sigil.

"I'm sorry Shu, my task is done. Farewell."

"No, Inori, please, don't leave me." I said grabbing her hands

"I won't ever leave you, Shu. I never told you this so that you could move on, but you assimilated me into your heart that day."

"I-"

"Yes Shu, so don't ever think you're alone. You have your friends, now there's Ayase. But never forget you always have me." She said, pointing to my heart. She looked at me in the eyes. "I'm yours." Then our lips met. It wasn't long, but it was passionate, tender.

"Goodbye, Ouma Shu" she said as our lips parted

"Goodbye, Yuzuriha Inori" I said as I finally let go.

 _So everything that makes me whole, ima kimi ni sasageyou. I'm yours._ The music played as all my memories with her replayed before my eyes. She kept singing. And as she finished the chorus, I watched as I took the string she held in her hands and watched her disappear behind the silver threads.

 _So everything that makes me whole, ima kimi ni sasageyou._ The final piano note took me back to reality.

"Ohayo Shu" Ayase said sleepily.

"Ohayo Ayase, thank you"

"Wh-" I held her closer and our lips met.

"Ayase, I love you."

"Then it's official, you've let her go?"

I nodded and our lips met again. Unfortunately a certain hacker took over my phone which was unfortunately sitting on a stand. Somehow, not only had she managed to force me to call her, she also had a video feed.

"Shu, do you kno-" I heard her gasp.

"TSUGUM?! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Ayase panicked

"Too late Aya-nee, the rest already know. Teehee"

"Tsugumi, I swear I'm gonna..." suddenly I heard Yahiro and Souta's voices

"Congratulations, Shu" I heard a certain backstabbing black haired man say

"The President now has a first lady, I wonder if they just took the first step in adding to the presidential family" I could hear another traitorous subject laugh.

"My little boy's become a man." _How does she have mom's contact?_

Suddenly, I felt the covers getting pulled and heard them being thrown.

"Aww, Aya-nee we can't see. Not planning to continue your 'debauchery' now aren't you?"

"TSUGUMI!"

 **A/N: Hi! I now love myself as a writer because first of all, never have I written anything as long as this. I've also written my first, second, and third kiss scene (I haven't even kissed anyone yet. I'm actually taking from experiencing reading others.) It's also the first time I've written the words "I love you". Also, this is the first actual romance I've made.**

 **Anyway, I think I did pretty well on this work. I will try as much as possible to not leave this as a one-shot however, I do not plan to add any action, just fluff, Fluff and more FLUFF.**

 **I felt the need to make this because I actually liked the ShuYase pairing. Don't get me wrong, I love ShuNori, but I've seen too much 'revivals'. I wanted to see the poor guy move on with someone who was the same.**

 **Anyway I want to thank the ff.**

 **1** **GuiltyKingOumaShu's stories because they gave me the idea for this**

 **2** **Guilty Crown: Dethroned (Phase 23) because they gave me the idea of incorporating songs.**

 **3** **A guy who wrote a review of Guilty Crown, which gave me the idea of Inori residing in Shu.**

 **4** **Guilty Crown itself BTW Disclaimer: I do not own Guilty Crown, credits to the creators for an amazing trainwreck. It was fun riding it to the end.**

 **Anyway, expect a few more chapters, and here are the little notes (asterisks)**

 ***-Reference to SAO's episode 10**

 ****-If you have no idea what that is, just don't, don't.**

 **Anyway, CIAO!**


End file.
